


100 Things #29 (Pirates of The Caribbean)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [29]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #29 (Pirates of The Caribbean)

Will Turner was a pirate. The son of Bootstrap Bill Turner who sailed under Captain Barbarossa on the Black Pearl and proud of it. He was also head over heels in love with his wife Elizabeth. He was damn proud of her and wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of his days making her smile. His life as captain of the Flying Dutchman was rewarding in its own way, but soon his ten year stint would be over and he would be free to return to land. To Elizabeth and the life he had put on hold to save his father and pay the family debt. From his spot high up in the rigging he could see her and their son waiting for him on the edge of the bluff overlooking the bay. Behind him the sun finished its slow slide into the sea breaking the bounds that held him. He was free now and his life could finally begin.


End file.
